


my dance card’s full but i can make room

by Sosostris



Series: Five Years Later [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angie Martinelli was never mistaken for a heterosexual, Avengers: Endgame Fix-It, Daniel Sousa is too good to be mistaken for a heterosexual, Fix-It, Gen, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Peggy Carter is too good to be mistaken for a heterosexual, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosostris/pseuds/Sosostris
Summary: “Do you think,” Agent Margaret Carter (Off-Duty) hissed from behind a curtain of curls, “that the neighbours won’t notice?”





	my dance card’s full but i can make room

The porch steps had creaked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, working up the guts to knock, when the door swung open and a hand shot out to snatch Steve’s wrist.

“Do you think,” Agent Margaret Carter (Off-Duty) hissed from behind a curtain of curls, “that the neighbours won’t notice, just because it’s Sunday morning lie-in in the suburbs?”

Time-travel devices, it turned out, don’t look much like wristwatches, and it doesn’t take a former Bletchley code-breaker to spot one.

***

The last note trails off, but neither one of them moves to turn off the wireless. It’s the weekend, and “everyone’s at Angie’s mother’s till lunch”, she’d said.

With her head pressed against his chest, Peggy smells like overnight sweat, rumpled sheets and old pyjamas, so different from the vanilla and beeswax scent of her carefully drawn lipstick.

Then there’s a rattle at the front door, and Peggy lets her arms fall away from his waist with a smile.

“Do I tell you about them?” she asks, her tone tentative. “Later, I mean, when we – meet again.”

Steve says, heartfelt – too heartfelt – “You do, but the files don’t, and it’s not the same.”

Her smile fades at the corners, just slightly, before she nods and moves into the hall.

Up starts a buzz of explanatory murmurs – which are half-drowned by a woman’s delighted cry of “English! Good morning”, accompanied by indistinct childish squeals. Steve carefully does not examine the furniture as he waits.

Peggy returns a few minutes later, with a dark-haired toddler of indeterminate size and gender hefted in her arms. Beside her is a beaming dame in a smart taffeta frock, whose dark eyes sparkle.

“This is Angie,” Peggy says, colour in her cheeks. “ _The_ Angie.”

Even though Steve has seen the faded photographs pinched gingerly between Peggy’s wrinkled fingers – a full lifetime from now – they would still never have prepared him for the real-life, exuberant, breathless energy crackling through Angela Martinelli in the flesh. Stupidly, he ventures, “Angie is your—?”

“Don’t gawp, Steve; that’s not a good look on you,” Peggy replies briskly, recovering her composure to press a kiss to Angie’s temple. “Yes, Angie is ‘my.’”

A man comes into the room with a quiet step, and as he leans his crutch against the wall, Peggy tilts her head to face him and adds, softly and fondly, “Angie and Daniel are both ‘my.’ And I’m theirs.”

“Pleased to meet you again, sir,” says Daniel Sousa, with an outstretched hand and a steady gaze.

There were many men that cold, dark night outside Stalingrad, and Steve doesn’t remember every face, but he’s had plenty of chances to read Daniel’s not-too-shabby file since. He reaches out to accept the handshake.

“I’m about to get started on lunch,” Daniel continues. “Would you care to join me in the kitchen?”

From her corner of the room, Peggy drawls, “He’ll take as long as he needs, but I’m sure he can spare the time.”

***

“Oh, look,” says Bucky. “Stupid’s back.”

Natasha reaches to pluck the shield from his grip, so that he can clamber off the timey-wimey platform.

“Good trip?” she asks knowingly.

Steve answers honestly, “I took a long way round.”

Natasha, who’s in flats today, tiptoes to reach his ear.

“It was the blink of an eye,” she tells him, her voice a little husky.

“Welcome home,” Sam says, grinning and opening his arms. And it’s welcome; and he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> The lipstick that Hayley Atwell wears as Peggy Carter (Red Velvet 1946 from Bésame Cosmetics) genuinely smells like vanilla and beeswax, 10/10 can confirm.


End file.
